


Humanity

by planetundersiege



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Backstory, Beatings (mentioned), Broken promised, Child Abuse, Depression, Emptiness, False Hope, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Humanity, Loathing, No actual descriptive violence, Oneshot, Sad, Sadness, Suicide Attempt, Why Chara ran away, Yes I’m in this fandom too, chara, just mentions, nonbinary chara, pre game, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: What a strange name for a terrible species.





	Humanity

Humanity…

What a strange word for this extremely terrible species.

What a strange title, when there was nothing human with the two beasts a child named Chara had to call parents.

Day after day, night after night, all they heard was screaming and shouting. If they weren’t accusing each other of something, then they accused the small child, making them feel like it was their fault their parents acted like that.

It wasn’t, but what was a child supposed to know when all they’ve ever grown up with was these demons?

These ten years of their short lives had been a pest, there hadn’t been a single day without screaming and something breaking as they got into a fight. Either with themselves, or the innocent child. Scars were decorating their small body, and they always felt pain, yet this was their version of normal.

They had always thought this was normal even if they didn’t like it. They thought everyone had as much of a living hell and that they just were more well adjusted to it.

Chara had grown up thinking they were weaker than other kids because they were scared of the constant fights and threats from the demons.

Demons, yes that is a more fitting name for them.

They always acted like they were in control, trying to suck out the free will of everyone. Their only goal was to make Chara obey, to be the good little child that could be raised into a servant. Someone that would never question them. Someone that just was expected to take the abuse for all the eternity.

And that had almost been their life.

If it wasn’t for the social workers coming into their life and telling them how a real family should act. Like the demons were evil, that they shouldn’t be near them and that they would help the poor and scared child.

Chara had believed them.

But they never came back, and instead their parents just abused them even more, the insulting almost doubled instantly.

That’s when they had lost their fate in humanity completely.

They had been shown what true happiness was, what a home without fear was, promised them it, and then left them alone with demon parents even angrier than before. The people that promised to be their savior but then left them with more screaming, crying and beatings, like if they never had heard their distressed call of help in the first place.

Like if they didn’t matter.

That was the moment Chara knew they could never trust a single person, because all of them were secretly demons, with hearts as dark as coal.

No matter what, they would be a hated child of this unforgiving world, a world that just wanted them gone. And it’s wish would be fulfilled. They were on top of a mountain, seeing a pit.

Soon darkness would spread around them and they could finally let go, of everything, let go of those damn humans that had destroyed everything.

Never would they ever have to cry again, never feel sorrow or angst. They would let go of this world.

They would never need to think of humanity again.

And so, they jumped.


End file.
